The interests and proposed course of our unit are to cover basic and applied aspects of various pathogenic fungi including their morphology, taxonomy, pathology, epidemiology, biochemistry and genetics. Topics of present interest include: (1) structure of the capsular polysaccharide of serotype B Cryptococcus neoformans, (2) canavanine sensitivity in four serotypes of C. neoformans, and (3) melaninless mutants of C. neoformans.